Warning
by JokerSmiles
Summary: The Daily life of Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara was never easy. Now in a relationship, how will they even get through an hour? The two will experience the true emotions of being a couple.
1. Warning: Warning

**The Warning Series:**

**Part One: Warning**

A Loud Bang.

The slamming of the wooden door of their apartment was smacked into its grove and locked by quickly fumbling hands.

Yelling.

The owner of the hands turned around and shouted at the smaller retreating man who just kicked off his shoes then was now walking through their living room. "Get back here when I am talking to you!" The walking figure did not falter; he too was angry and annoyed. "Izaya come here when I am talking to you!"

Ignorance.

Shuffling into the kitchen the dark haired man scrambled his ringed hands through the cabinets. After finding the coffee he was looking for he started to brew it.

His yelling companion in the other room stomped into their kitchen with a blazing gaze in his chocolate colored eyes. "Izaya!" His hand grasped the wall in the doorframe, his knuckles starting to turn white. "Tell me why you were with him!"

The smaller man ignored him. All he did was continue to make his coffee trying to ignore his boyfriend who was throwing a tantrum.

The sound of stomping shoes came closer to Izaya who was facing the counter. "Look at me!" The blonde shouted.

"He was a client Shizu-Chan." Izaya finally spoke, trying to remain calm in his annoyed state.

Shizuo slammed his fist on the tiled counter. The impact did not falter the ever appearing calm Izaya. "The FUCK he was! Why was his arm around you?"

"We were only discussing busin-"

"WHY WAS HIS ARM AROUND YOU?" The blonde shouted even more.

Izaya turned around, but did not look at the other in the eyes. "Ok so he was a bit of a flirt, but I was not doing anything."

"YOU LET HIM!" Their yelling grew louder.

"Shizu-Chan I did not do anything to lead him on, or anything! He just did it!"

Bowing his head into his fists on the counter that were resting by his elbows Shizuo muttered, "You fucking him?"

"What?" Izaya glanced quickly at the male who was speaking under his breath.

"I said ARE YOU FUCKING HIM?" He lifted his head up in a whirl staring with a madman's stare. His whole body was shaking with rage.

"Why would I do that? Since I've got a perfectly good moron here at home?" Izaya was flipped over and thrown harshly with his chest against the counter. Shizuo leaned down his back to his ear.

With his lips to the other's ear the blonde whispered, "You better not be lying to me." He grazed his teeth down the man's ear to his jaw then to his neck.

Groaning at the contact Izaya tossed his head to the side giving the male more access to his skin unconsciously.

"You Slut." He mumbled against the pale white skin. "Does he turn you on like this?" Large hands roamed up the other's dark shirt exposing flawless skin. Hands tucking up the skirt to the man's chest, the pair massaged and drew circles on the flesh.

Moaning at the feel of the touches the smaller man said as lifting his hands up to grab fists full of blonde locks. "Never."

Nipping his teeth against his lover's skin Shizuo growled, "Does he touch you like this?" He opened his mouth and latched his jaw hard onto Izaya's shoulder.

"Ah! No!" Izaya gasped at the rough treatment. Quickly a belt was pulled rapidly through its loops off the dark haired male's pants. One of Shizuo's large hands unbuttoned the dark jeans with ease and snuck his hand into said pants to make contact with the outer fabric of Izaya's boxer briefs. "Ugh!" Izaya moaned when he felt fingers run across his length with ghostly touches.

"You like that?" Shizuo whispered as moving his fingers harsher.

Writhing against his touching Izaya pulled at Shizuo's hair. "Uh AH! Umhuh! Ah yes!"

Suddenly the smaller was thrown against the dining table with his hands grasping the edge for support. "You are fucking MINE." Izaya's pants were torn from his hips down to the floor along with his undergarment. With his feet kicking off his own pants Izaya was left with only his shirt and jacket clinging to his body. Tearing off the fur trimmed jacket with care it was thrown off toward the direction of the other room.

"Shizu-Chan that was my-"

"Unless you wanted it a mess it was coming off." Shizuo growled as raking his hands down the other's back down to his hips. Using his large hands he separated the small legs from the other in a slight distance.

"Wait…Shizu-Chan…what about prepa-"

Shizuo held his fingers to the informant's lips. "This is all you get so make em' as we as you want."

Opening his plump lips Izaya gave those fingers entrance into his moist mouth. He lathered them as much as he could until they were pulled from his mouth. Shizuo grasped Izaya's member and pumped it hard but slow as Izaya licked his fingers in his mouth. "Time is up Izaya." Shizuo stuck one finger after one into his lover beneath him stretching him fully. Though Izaya knew even if he stretched him enough, it would still be rough doing it this way. This rough treatment Izaya knew was Shizuo's way of expressing his anger and jealousy to show Izaya that he was his and his alone. That this was his punishment for his wrong earlier this evening.

"Ah Shizu-Chan!"

Shizuo removed his fingers from inside Izaya quickly making him shutter from the loss of contact. The blonde positioned himself behind the other's entrance ready to penetrate. "Well Izaya? Who do you belong to? Hm?"

Izaya's forehead was placed against the edge then muttered. "Shizu-Chan…"

"Who?" Shizuo roughly pulled back on Izaya's hair.

"Shizu-OH!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo entered him suddenly, harshly and full. Standing there for no longer than a moment slowly the brute pulled out all the way to the tip then slammed back into him at full force. "UGH!" Thrusting quickly in and out Shizuo began to growl and huff like an animal. "Wa-Wait! Shizu-Chan wait can't I get on the table? My arms hurt."

Leaning close to Izaya's ear Shizuo went deeper inside as he whispered, "Do you think after tonight you deserve to be treated with care? No. I want you not able to walk tomorrow."

"But I have to meet with Takuro tomorrow to discuss business again. OH GOD!" Hearing that name made Shizuo pull into overdrive.

Shizuo pushed harder into the smaller man beneath him. "Don't you DARE FUCKING say that man's name while we are having sex. That gives me all the more reason to break you into two. Say MY name. SAY IT!" Shizuo yelled as slamming into Izaya's depths.

"UGH! Shizu-Chan."

"Not that fucking nickname, MY NAME. SAY IT!" The sound of flesh on flesh smacking against each other filled the room.

"SH-SHIZUO!" Fingernails dug into the wooden surface. "Ah! I'm close!"

With their pace quickening even faster, "UgghHH! Say it again!"

"SHIZUO!" With the last scream of his boyfriend's name on his lips, Izaya came with his fingernails dug deep into the kitchen table and hands pressed so hard into his hips. With Izaya's release brought Shizuo's own upon him. To prevent his cry out he latched his mouth onto his lover's shoulder deeply drawing a bit of blood.

After their release Shizuo pulled out of Izaya only to have him slowly wobble on his legs. Izaya slowly began to fall to the ground. Quickly Shizuo caught him in his arms and collapsed the both of them on the tiled ground of their kitchen.

Breathing heavily with his eyes barely open, Izaya mustered out, "Shizuo, I am sorry you got so mad. Though you stupid protozoan, it was not my fault."

"I know I am sorry, but I am not changing my feeling on him. Nor for anyone else who comes in contact with you, you know?" Shizuo breathed.

"I understand Shizu-Chan, same with you. Love you Shizu-Chan."

"Love you too Izaya."

**AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT READ: This is going to be a series. So I hope you enjoyed the first part. Next Part is coming soon and it will be called The Warning Series. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	2. Warning: The Punishment

**Warning Series: Part Two: The Punishment.**

**(A/N: If you haven't read part one you might be confused...)**

The sunlight shined past a panel of drab curtains cascading onto the informant's eyes. Feeling the bright light somehow seep into his visual sight behind closed eyes they soon fluttered open squinting at the light. Slowly shifting he realized he was in bed, their bed. Glancing over his shoulder carefully he saw his jealous brute of a boyfriend sleeping soundly next to him with a slight angered look on his features. The poor frustrated man must have brought the two of them in there after their event in the kitchen last night. Running a hand through his dark hair he stared in content at the blonde who was sleeping beside him with his arms wrapped tightly around his own hips. It felt like hours had gone by as he stared at Shizuo. Time always seemed to fly by with them on a daily basis so being together where time stood almost still was a great benefit for Izaya. Suddenly the arms around him slowly started to shift meaning the beast in their bed was waking up. Deciding to pretend to still be in his slumber Izaya shut his eyes quickly and kept quiet. The weight on the bed dipped closer to Izaya's side making him know his Shizu-Chan was leaning over looking at him. Izaya felt a hand brush their fingers though the silky tresses of his hair. Hot breath cascaded across his ear down his neck from a whisper. "Izaya?" With no reply lips pressed themselves lightly against the skin of the other's neck. "Izaya." The bed shifted again making Izaya fall to his back and Shizuo hovering over his laying form. Slowly the blonde leaned down towards his boyfriend who was playing pretend. Getting close enough to his face he was about to kiss his lover awake though a surprise came to him when he felt a tongue lick up his lips. Drawing back in his shock Shizuo looked down to see a pair of auburn eyes staring up at him with a devious smile spread across Izaya's face. "Tsk. You were awake?" Shizuo asked a bit annoyed.

"I've only been up for a little while." Izaya sat up with his back against the headboard he stared at Shizuo. "You still mad at me?"

Leaning down Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and laid his head in his boyfriend's lap. "Not as much, but I don't trust anyone who gets near you." He growled.

Running his hands through the blonde's messy locks Izaya pet his head. "He was only a client Shizu-Chan. Nothing would ever happen between the two of us. It is only you and me."

"It better be." A gruff voice mumbled against his stomach while burying their head into the body.

Lowering his head to Shizuo, Izaya whispered, "I think Shizu-Chan is a bit jealous." As soon as those words left his smirking informant lips Izaya was pulled down from his sitting up position to him on his back underneath Shizuo.

"Damn strait. What happens if someone tries to kidnap you or something and I'm not there to protect you?" Shizuo's eyes held contact even though they were shaking with worry.

Sighing Izaya pet his flustered boyfriend's head once more. "I am in no need of protecting Shizu-Chan I can protect myself. After all for most of my life you and I have been playing our game of cat and mouse for all this time."

"That is different! …Its different for us Izaya."

Putting his head against the pillow Izaya closed his eyes in content. "Whatever you say Shizu-Chan." Though suddenly he forced his eyes open again. "Wait! Why were you even there when I was in a meeting? I didn't even tell you about it." Auburn eyes stared intently at the shifting brown pair before him.

"No reason, I was just on my way to work and I saw you sitting there with that disgusting man's arm around you. What was I supposed to think when I hadn't heard from you all day."

"When my phone is off that means I am busy Shizu-Chan, not meaning keep calling. I checked my phone you know. There was over 25 texts and 10 voicemails blowing up my phone."

Shizuo sat up in an instant. "That was because that was the only number you gave me! I know you must have at least a dozen phones in your possession!"

"You know why I can't give you those numbers. I have all those other phones for disposal once my deal is done, you know that." Izaya stated.

Looking down at the sheets they laid in Shizuo stared with shame. He was lost in his own thoughts of his wrongs. "I am sorry about last night." He apologized. "I shouldn't have gotten that angry at you."

Sitting up himself Izaya placed his finger under his lover's chin. "Even though other clients may hit on me they can never be the person I love. Shizu-Chan you don't realize that I go the whole day with morons who can't find things out for themselves. The only thing I look forward to in a day is coming home to you even if you became of beast because of the day's events. You are my monster and I don't like to share. Even if you are mad at me and me at you, I could never give you up."

"You talk too much." Shizuo grabbed behind the informant's head pulling him closer to himself till their lips met in a light kiss. Feeling still a little excited from last night's activities Shizuo pushed Izaya down onto the bed and kissed him once more, but with more fire.

Izaya however knew his back was sore because of no real support from their sex the prior evening so he knew he wouldn't let this go anywhere. Though what wrong could a minor make out session together in bed lead to. Oh he knew, but he would not let it go that far. He was getting lost in the kiss when their tongues battled and lips melded against the other. A large hand crept up under his shirt he still had not removed from last night. The circular motions were beginning to drive him crazy. Ok this had to stop. He had to, for his own well-being and punishment towards Shizuo for suspecting him of cheating. Bringing his hands up to the broad chest above him he pushed and pushed then finally got the beast off of him. With the two separated the only sound in the room was heavy breathing, most coming from the brute of a boyfriend of his.

"What-" Shizuo began to protest till a finger was pressed to his lips.

"One week." Shizuo blinked. What did he just hear? Izaya noticed his lover's confusion so he rephrased his past comment. "No sex for one week." Smirking, the smaller man rolled off the bed leaving the blonde to his confusion and most likely erection straining against his sleep pants. Izaya walked himself to the bathroom in a teased way swinging his hips when he realized he wore nothing below his waist. Izaya immediately thought it was going to be a fun week, though he wondered how long the both of them would last without touching the other.

With Izaya in the bathroom Shizuo punched the pillows cascaded over their bed. He thought this was a total mind fuck. Sure the flea was a mind fuck himself, but this was going to be a literal mind fuck. How the hell was he supposed to survive a week without touching him? Sure, he went along fine without the flea when they fought in Ikebukuro, but since their relationship changed he could never get enough of him. This was going to be difficult. Shizuo knew he could not lose to the informant's game. He knew he had to get Izaya to realize he needed him more, want him enough to call off this whole 'for one week' shit. All he needed to do was think of a plan, but it could take some time.

Izaya stepped out of the shower staring at the tub. He thought maybe one day he would actually take a bath instead of a shower. It was a strange thought, but he thought it every single time he stepped from the shower. Though the man could never understand why he had this obsessing thought. Dressing himself in his undergarment he stepped out with the towel over his shoulders with the steam exiting with him into the bedroom. Looking around Izaya tried to find a shirt. He went through all the drawers and could not find a single one of his shirts. Immediately he thought Shizuo must be planning something. Getting annoyed he decided to grab one of Shizuo's shirts. When he got to his boyfriend's dresser he found the same empty promise of an empty drawer. "Very clever Shizu-Chan." Izaya stated to himself. Bringing himself to the bed he found a shirt, looking at the shirt Izaya found himself laughing at his so called boyfriend's plan. Looking at the shirt a little too big for him was a shirt with a troll face on it. "Very funny." Smiling as he put the shirt on Izaya walked into the living room sitting down on the couch with the control for the TV in one hand and a blanket in another.

Casting a look over his shoulder towards the kitchen Izaya said loudly. "Mind telling me where my shirts are Shizu-Chan?"

"In a place you will never find them, feel lucky I left you your pants. Do you like your shirt?" Shizuo could hardly say without a laugh.

"Very appropriate, though if you want to get under my skin you must try harder. Unless you want me to make it two weeks, do you Shizu-Chan?" Izaya smiled as turning back to the TV. "Do you want to watch a movie Shizu-Chan?"

"Sure." With two cups of coffee in hand Shizuo sat down beside Izaya handing him the cup. The two began to watch a movie of Shizuo's picking. After about two long hours of some action film Izaya slowly got up from his position on the couch. "Where you going?"

"I am going to take the cups into the kitchen, I don't like a dirty house Shizu-Chan." He leaned toward his own cup, not even realizing Shizuo was inching down the couch toward him.

"So is cuddling also against the rules or will I have to hug myself?" Shizuo questioned.

"We can sit together I guess, but don't try anything." Suddenly Izaya's hips were grabbed and he was pulled back onto the couch into a sitting position on Shizuo's lap. "Come on Shizu-Chan, I almost broke the cup."

Shizuo buried his head into Izaya's neck. "But you didn't." Arms wrapped around the informant tightly and possessively. "You pick the movie, you're staying here."

Sighing Izaya began to scroll through movies while looking at leaning against Shizuo's chest who leaned back so they could stretch across the couch together. Izaya felt himself sliding off the couch's end. "Shizu-Chan there isn't enough room for the two of us."

The arms around him pulled him tighter and closer to the body behind him. "There is now." Izaya knew with the sound of that voice Shizuo was smiling a wide spread smile across his face.

"Sneaky protozoan." Within an hour Izaya fell asleep in Shizuo's arms.

"Silly flea, we've only been up a few hours and you're already asleep too." The blonde whispered. "You even picked out this movie too. Aren't you the one who complains I always pick out the movie?" Shizuo smiled knowing the flea could not hear him. Bringing his lips to the smaller man's head he kissed the dark hair covering to top of his intelligent head. "I truly am sorry about yesterday. Sleep well Izaya."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So that is the second part of the warning series i am writing. More coming soon :)<strong>

-Jokersmiles:)


	3. Warning: What Comes Around

Warning: What Comes Around

3 Days into the week.

The sound of a soft ringing tone was playing throughout the apartment. Auburn eyes quickly snapped open then slowly but swiftly snuck out of his boyfriend's arms out of their bed. After a few cursed whispers and mutters the irritated man answered his phone.

"Hello," He said with his usual all-knowing voice. Listening in his client from the other day Izaya was discussing the terms of their meeting. Hanging up the phone Izaya ran a hand through his hair while stealing a quick glance at the sleeping blonde hanging half way off the bed. Quietly the informant dressed himself in his usual street wear attire. Looking one last time at the still sleeping loaf in his bed Izaya crept out of the apartment making the only sound of the door clicking shut behind him. Hearing the sudden click of their apartment door Shizuo snapped his head up now awake from the unfamiliar noise. Eyeballing the apartment Shizuo noticed that Izaya had left him alone. Looking down at the kitchen table Shizuo saw the one cell phone of Izaya's he recognized, his personal line. Pissed off now, the raging blonde stormed to his dresser and pulled out one of his many bartender outfits from his long gone old profession. Placing his sunglasses on his face he busted out of his own home in search of Izaya. Following the usual directions into the main city area Shizuo seen his boyfriend sitting at a café with that client from the other day obviously discussing some sort of business. He watched to two intently, not wanting to get in another fight with Izaya he merely watched them from a distance ready to pounce if he needed to. After their café outing Shizuo watched the two men head to a black car.

Izaya knew after he agreed to meet this client Shizuo would eventually try and find him again like a jealous boyfriend would, but he didn't expect him this fast. He was sitting there in the café discussing information on the client's ex-girlfriend and of course he happened to see his silly protozoan hiding behind a corner of another building watching them. Smiling to himself, Izaya thought of their little game that had been going on for the past three days. The informant knew this game between them would not last long; it was only just a test. It was a test to see how long his Shizu-Chan could last. So why not pretend a bit, mess him up a bit more. Why is this? A riled up Shizu-Chan is better than a regular hot-tempered Shizu-Chan. When he got home after listening to this moron he would go home and toy with his boyfriend to see how much longer the brute would last. Standing by the black car Izaya kept the blonde in his sight just waiting for his meeting to finish so he could go home for the rest of the day. Standing by his client's car ready to bid their partings, Izaya watched both male's movements. Though distracted by the struggling and shaking of his boyfriend's hands Izaya briefly forgot to watch his client's. Izaya felt himself pushed back slowly to the side of the car. Leaning forward the man tried to kiss him.

"My girlfriend was a whore, why not change it up and be with a man?" He leaned more closely. Izaya, annoyed with this guy and not wanting this filthy man's touch or taste he turned his head to the side and pushed at him while trying to reach for one of his blades. Missing his lips the man's kiss landed on his neck, one of his more sensitive spots. With this spot being so sensitive because of Shizuo's biting escapades, Izaya found himself let out a light gasp.

Pissed now at this client, Izaya whipped out his flick blade and sliced the man across the face. Izaya threw the man against his own car harshly. "If you ever fucking call me again-no even speak to me again or touch me I myself personally will kill you. Making you suffer a most horrible death for crossing me." The man did not answer him. Izaya lifted up the man and threw him back harder against his car while holding his blade to the disgusting client's throat. "Understand you asshole?"

"I'm-I'm sorry!" The man panicked.

"Get the fuck out of here." Izaya yelled as tossing the man to the side. "You are lucky I am giving you just a warning. If my Shizu-Chan were to have found you , you would not be getting off with a just a pleasant warning and a few cuts." Pissed off, Izaya stormed off home, forgetting all about his boyfriend who watched the whole thing.

The ex-client struggled as he fiddled for his keys. A fist clenched, another sign broken, though it was not Izaya on the other end of the fight. Flying off the street sign and sliding down his car the man fell in pain. Looking up the client seen a tall brute of a man breathing hard with his fists clenched so tightly. "Who-Who are you?" He questioned afraid to find out the answer.

"I'm the 'Shizu-Chan' who is going to kick your ass!" Tossing the sign to the side Shizuo stomped over to the man on the ground.

"No! Please I'm sorry!"

"Tsk, your fucking dead."

Back at the apartment Izaya stepped into the shower pissed off as hell. He wanted to wash off every existent of that man on him. Slamming his head against the shower wall he cursed himself for even going out. The door to their apartment opened and it was then he remembers Shizuo was right there for the whole show. Hearing the footsteps come closer to the bathroom Izaya tried to drain out whatever words he thought Shizuo would say into the hot steaming water that was cascading down his head to his back. He heard the bathroom door open and quickly close. Izaya stared at the blue tiles where the water glided trying to distract himself from his boyfriend who entered the steaming room.

The two were silent for the longest time. Falling water was the only sense of sound between the two men in the room. "You know…" The blonde broke the silence. "If you continue using the water that hot you are going to burn yourself."

"It is not too hot." Izaya lied. He knew of its intense heat. With this heat he wanted his skin to burn, to rid himself of any trace of anything but Shizuo.

"You are lying. The room is filled with steam…" The steps came closer. "The mirrors are fogged…" Another step comes closer. He waited to see an angry flustered Shizuo face him. The curtain to the shower suddenly opened to reveal a surprisingly not angry Shizu-chan, but a smiling one. He was always so unpredictable. "…and your skin is bright pink from the burns you are giving yourself." The brute steps inside the hot shower clothes covering his body and all. Taking his strong arms he wrapped them around the naked informant.

"What are you-"

"I am proud of you. I saw what you did." Shizuo said as snuggling his head into Izaya's shoulder blade.

"I know you saw, you followed me there." Izaya held hand to face. "Why can't you just trust me?" Shizuo pulled the raven's hand from his eyes and kissed his pink cheek.

"I worry about you all the time. I am always wondering if you will end up harassed or worse dead! You make me angry and worried at the same time. It is frustrating." Shizuo rubs his arms slowly down the skin of his lover. "Izaya?"

"Hmm?" Izaya said opening his half-closed eyes.

"What do you say we end this game of yours?" The blonde asked as dragging his hand up the smaller's chest.

"I told you one week Shizu-Chan." Izaya argued even though he too wanted it to end, but he was not giving in first, he wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>(if you want the shower scene ur going to have to comment or fav ;) )


	4. Warning: Trip

**Warning: Trip**

"I told you one week Shizu-Chan." Izaya argued even though he too wanted it to end, but he was not giving in first.

"Can't you break one of your rules?" Shizuo said as nudging his head against the other's shoulder.

Sighing Izaya faced his boyfriend who was dripping wet in his clothes. "You know if I give in now what lesson will you have learned?" The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck locking his fingers together.

Shizuo slowly turned them around in the small shower to push Izaya into the cold tiled wall making him gasp at the sudden change in temperature on his skin. "I will be a good boy," the debt collector promised as if he were still a small child. Large hands came massaging up the smaller man's waist up towards his upper back. Feeling those larger hands massage on his sensitive burned skin he couldn't help but yelp at the feel as if his skin were on fire. Inside his body, he felt himself becoming warmer and warmer at the brute's touch. Noticing his lover was becoming weaker at his ministrations the blonde pried a bit more. "Well, Izaya? What do you say?" The hands traveled lower down his back towards his hips. Skipping his ass the fingers dragged themselves down to Izaya's thighs slowly rubbing up and down.

Izaya knew he should have more self-control then this. Though, he could only mentally scream at himself for not showing it at this moment in time. He knew he was melting literally in his boyfriend's hands. "I-"

"You're what Izaya?" Sharp canines grazed against the lobe of his ear. Growling a bit in a dominant matter Shizuo then muttered out. "I am sorry. I am an ass and a jealous, obsessive beast. Now please, let me…" Being sneaky Shizuo snuck a finger around the rim of Izaya's entrance, making the man gasp at the unexpected intrusion.

Gasping at his boyfriend's behavior Izaya grasped the man's shirt for support against his wobbly legs. Though he hadn't actually entered him, he felt immense sensations from the way he was toying with him. Who was he kidding? He wanted it too. A long silence passed between the two. Shizuo finally, deciding that he had lost the battle, removed his hands from his lover and was about to step out of the shower then realized his shirt was grabbed making him fall backwards against the wall. Looking through his wet bangs hanging in his eyes to see his naked partner in front of him glaring. "Did you think you could toy around with me like that and get away with it?" Seemed like a rather dark tone for a usually happy sounding person. "You know what? Forget it! The water is getting cold." Trying to step out himself, Izaya was suddenly pulled back in the same manner as he did to Shizuo moments before.

"Then let's heat you up then." Izaya was thrown back against the wall his back to Shizuo. He couldn't help but groan from his aching skin. When Shizuo heard this he massaged his lover's damaged skin. "I am sorry I will do it right this time." Flipping Izaya over carefully onto his back against the dripping wall of the shower Shizuo bent down to his knees. Realizing what he was doing Izaya tried to grab something anything to hold himself up. First there was just a gentle lick, and then it became more when Shizuo took him into his hot mouth. Bobbing his head just ever so slowly Izaya could barely even stand.

Gasping Izaya felt himself slipping down the wall. "Ah! Shizu-Chan I am slipping…I-" Removing the male from behind his lips for a brief second Shizuo wrapped his arms protectively around the other's waist slowly guiding him down into the small floor of the shower. Without another second after Izaya was safe on the lower level Shizuo returned to his ministrations, not once removing eye contact from his lover's own pair of auburn eyes. "Shi-Shizu-Chan don't-don't stare at me like that!" The informant barely mustered out past his groaning lips. He felt his release pooling inside him, but he wasn't granted it when he felt himself released from the warm that was Shizuo's mouth. Stripping himself of his own clothes Shizuo exposed his own need before his love. Flipping his hair from his face he reached up for some sort of body wash so the man writhing beneath him could have some form of lubricant. Why this? Because both men knew if one of them stepped outside this shower, they would kill the other for leaving them in such a state. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers Shizuo slowly inserted one finger after another into the man. With each minor thrust he gasped and moaned at the feel. Suddenly he saw a flash of white. "AH! There!"

"Hmm? Oh. Here?" Shizuo violently shoved his fingers back inside aimed at the same spot.

"UGH! Yes!"

Being a tease Shizuo rubbed in a circular motion not directly touching said spot again until a few moments later making the raven moan in ecstasy. Leaning forward continuing the action, Shizuo kissed Izaya's open lips slipping his tongue inside. Knowing where that mouth had been moments before it only turned Izaya on even more. Removing the digits he pushed himself up against the shower wall and called Izaya over. "Come here." Obeying the order Izaya slowly made his way to the blonde smiling so happily against the tiles. Izaya straddled himself on top of the blonde's waist positioning his entrance above him. Slowly he pushed himself down. His foot steading him up suddenly slipped beneath him. The adjustment made Izaya fall on full force onto the debt collector making the two let out moans when his boyfriend was sheathed within him. "Fuckkk." Shizuo groaned. Not even giving his lover too much time to adjust his pushed upwards into the man above him making him shudder. "Ride me." He growled as biting hard into the gasping man's shoulder. Shizuo's eyes burned with an intense pleasure just seeping from beneath the glow of brown.

Trying to steady himself once more, Izaya slowly rose himself up and down on Shizuo's length. The freezing cold water falling down above them long forgotten for they were creating such an intense heat between their two bodies. Smacking of flesh was barely heard from behind that shower stall, the cascading water barely muted their lovemaking.

"I-I can't-any-AH more…" Switching their positions with Izaya now back on the floor Shizuo thrusted into him at a quick pace. "Ah! FUCK! Shizuo!" Hearing his true name Shizuo pulled into over drive pushed harder and deeper into the smaller man who was tossing and turning under him.

"Izaya!" Grunting and Groans filled the three walls behind the curtain.

"Shi-Shizuo…almost…there!" Izaya groaned, with that groan and with him squeezing so tight around him Shizuo knew he was close as well. Feeling himself racking and clenching around Shizuo's length, Izaya shuddered immensely as he came hard screaming in pleasure with the water dripping down his face. With the squeezing of his lover under him Shizuo was brought to completion right after grunting as he released himself inside Izaya.

Their chests rising and falling filling their lungs with air, Shizuo removed himself from his lover's depths. Finding the strength in his legs he forced himself up to step out of the shower for a towel. With his lower waist covered he turned off the already heat exhausted shower and pulled Izaya into a dry towel. Lifting him up into his arms he walked the two of them to their room and placed the informant on the bed while he went to the dresser. Coming back to the bed with PJ's for them both and a bottle of lotion. Smiling up at Shizuo, Izaya could only muster out a smart ass comment. "What you want another round already?"

"Get on your stomach smart ass." Pulling down Izaya's towel to his waist Shizuo put some of the lotion on his hands. Rubbing them together he leaned forward and massaged the still pink skin.

"Mmmm." Izaya muttered against the soft surface of the pillows.

"Feel good?" Shizuo muttered as creating circular patterns on his lover's skin.

"MmmHmm."

"Lot of good that shower did ya." Shizuo smiled at his own comment in pride.

Izaya only could muffle out, "More than you think."

"Izaya, I have to tell you something. It is kind of important." Shizuo muttered out as massaging the sensitive skin.

"Hmm?"

Sighing Shizuo decided he better be upfront about this. "Tom wants me and him to go out of town for a few days to catch this guy who is trying to run away from paying."

Izaya's once comforted face scrunched in irritation then reverted back to their state, but still had a sense of anger about it. "How long will you be gone?"

"Who knows a few days…maybe a week? I have no idea.

"Go."

Shizuo stopped his hands. Had he heard right? "What?"

"I said go. If Tom needs you then you have to go right? So go." Izaya buried his face into the sheets not wanting Shizuo to see his face. If he looked at the blonde who he knew was going to be leaving him for who knows how long, he might start to cry. He had never once cried in front of anyone, not even Shizuo, and he was not going to start now over a simple trip.

"Are you sure?"

Sighing Izaya once again said the word he hated to say with all his being in this situation. "Go."

Two and a half weeks had gone by between the two. Izaya promised to stay home and work while Shizuo was off working with Tom to catch the runaway. Though, in this time Izaya felt so lonely. He had never felt this lonely before he and Shizuo got together. Since the two had moved in together he would also hate being alone. Now what was he doing? Sitting alone at home on the couch watching a movie he didn't care to know the name of. He was only using it as a distraction for his lonesome. Nearly falling asleep the informant forced himself to jump off the couch when he heard his and Shizuo's cellphone ring. Quickly he answered it. "Shizu-Chan?"

"Hey, Izaya how are you doing?" Shizuo's voice questioned from the other line.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Ok. Tom said it might take a few more days to get this guy. We trailed him halfway through the city then lost him."

This made Izaya sad. He though Shizuo was called to tell him he missed him, or that he was on his way home. "So I won't see you for another few days?" Izaya asked just to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. Izaya was worried about telling Shizuo he missed him. He had no clue why, just every time he would wake up he would realize Shizuo was not there and he grew upset. He hated this feeling.

"Yeah probably not for another 2-3 days."

Izaya forced himself. "I miss you." There he said it, but the butterfly like feeling never left his chest or stomach.

"I miss you too." Izaya smiled once he heard this. He didn't feel as alone.

Wait was Tom saying in the background?

"Ugh. Hey Izaya?" He didn't like this tone.

Hesitantly he replied. "What?"

Shizuo's response crushed him inside. "Tom just told me it might take us into the end of the week. I'm sorry."

Into the end of the week? That was another 4 days from what he said moments ago. Another week. Izaya felt himself breaking apart. "Oh. Ok…" He felt his eyes watering.

"Izaya are you ok?" Shizuo's concern clearly heard through the speaker.

"Yeah. I-I-I'm fine. Um listen…Well. Never mind. Well _Shizuo_ I've got to go….So I will….See you when you come home." Izaya hanged up the phone and threw it at the wall in his anger. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He had no idea why he was this upset. He was never like this before. It was all because of Shizuo Heiwajima.

The dial tone rang on Shizuo's end. He noticed the mistake that Izaya never does. He used his real name. Sure he used it occasions mostly during their sex, but he never said it in conversation unless something was wrong. Izaya never caught himself doing it, but Shizuo noticed every time.

He knew he had to get home.

* * *

><p>(REVIEWSSSSS!: PLEASE MORE I LOVE READING THEM I LUV U GUYS!)<p> 


	5. Warning: Home For You

**Warning: Home For You**

Izaya buried his head in the palm of his hands not even caring he was crying. Removing one hand from his teary face and punched it against the wall. "Stupid Shizu-Chan…Stupid…"

Shizuo knew something was wrong with Izaya with the way he spoke on the phone. Though that is not what he noticed the most. The informant said his name, his real name. Not his nickname, and not screaming the title during sex, right then he said his true name in sorrow. But just hearing that simple replacement of his nickname Shizuo knew he had to get home right then and there.

Grabbing his bag Shizuo began to pack up his things. In the conjoining room next to his own Tom heard Shizuo packing his things.

"Shizuo, what are you doing?" He asked standing in the doorway as adjusting his glasses.

With the entire sets of the blonde's clothes in the bag he strutted to the bathroom the pack his toothbrush, toothpaste, and other toiletries. "I am going home. He needs me." Shizuo didn't feel he had to specify whom he was speaking about. Tom was smart enough to know.

Scuffing a laugh Tom leaned against the frame separating the rooms. "Izaya? He is using you, you know?"

The debt collector ceased his packing. "What?"

"You heard me. You should know this Shizuo. You've hated him since your high school days. Then suddenly out of nowhere I find out that you guys are suddenly in love, it is suspicious."

Throwing the rest into my bag, not caring where they went anymore, he went to the nightstand to collect his glasses and wallet. "You don't know what you are talking about. I need to go home. This guy should be in the next town. You don't need me anymore for this job. I will see you when you get back in town." Shizuo walked past him toward the door.

"You will see Shizuo he is only using you."

Opening the door the blonde turned around with his hand on the handle ready to close the surface behind him. "You know what Tom… I respect you for giving me a job and the pay I need to get by in life. I even respect you as a friend, but don't speak shit about my boyfriend as if you knew him better than me. Now if you still want me as your muscle for collecting your loans I will work for you again when you return. Though, if you continue to insult me by degrading Izaya's intentions I will not have pity on you when kicking your ass."

Shizuo left those words as his final statement to Tom in that city leaving him to go home to his boyfriend who was missing him.

Driving down the road racing to get home in a rental Shizuo thought about Tom's comment about how Izaya was using him. He didn't see it that way. What Tom didn't know is that this charade between the two of them had started before they even truly got together. It started like a usual day, their taunting then the chase, but this one day the end result was different in the end. Something about staring at that twisted smile Shizuo could not force himself to tear his gaze away. His smile and all-knowing eyes made him lose his sense of reason. Before he knew it the two of them were making out and having rough sex against the wall of the alley they were hidden in. From then on their chases stirred into something more with them ending it with them having sex against the graffiti wall.

Along those anger filled moments their relationship strangely developed. They became more possessive of the other. It started when Izaya cut Tom when he called him out on their private time together. Shizuo soon after began to blow up at almost every one of Izaya's clients.

Thus their daily life now, moved in together and in true love. Though the jealous and hatred still reside within them.

Lacing between cars down his exit home, Shizuo muttered under his breath when he heard his phone go off. About to open it and yell at Tom he saw it was not Tom but Izaya who was calling.

"Hey Izzy I am-"

"Ugh! Shizu-Chan!" Izaya groaned.

"I-Izaya?"

"What would you do to me right now if you were home? AH!"

Listened to Izaya's gasping voice Shizuo could very well imagine what he was doing. He tried once again to tell him he was almost home. "Izaya I am-"

"Tell me! UHMm" Izaya gasped.

Figuring Izaya would figure out on his own Shizuo decided to play his game. "Where are you now?" Shizuo smiled as curving down the streets.

"On our bed." Izaya gasped through the phone.

Turning down their street in a rapid sharp turn Shizuo grunted out. "Doing such naughty things on our bed without me Izaya what were you thinking?" Shizuo smiled knowing his horny boyfriend was in for a surprise when he would walk through the door.

"I miss you so much Shizu-Chan. You haven't called me. I just had to call you again tonight. Ah!"

Pulling into their parking structure the blonde ran to the main lobby to climb up their stairs. "What are you using Izaya? You using your fingers to stretch yourself wide open for me?" Shizuo said as walking up their stairs to their apartment. "Izaya?" Shizuo smiled to himself as he heard heavy breathes on the other line of the phone conversation. Opening the door quietly to their apartment Shizuo heard the echoing of the informants sounds with the phone still pressed to his ear.

"Ah! Shizu-Chan!"

"I want you to close your eyes Izaya." Step by step the brute walked closer to the room that he knew his boyfriend was located. Peeking through the crack of the shut door Shizuo seen Izaya sprawled on the bed with his eyes closed, legs apart, and phone to his ear. "Are they closed?"

"MmHmm" The raven moaned. Just the sight of him made the blonde regret leaving him alone. There were still tears falling down the man's face. His mouth open in a gasp with his cheeks flushed.

"Listen to only my voice. Block out all other sounds around you and hear my voice alone." Stepping quietly closer and closer to his boyfriend Shizuo smiled at his boyfriend's writhing on their sheets. "Feel me kiss you." Shizuo whispered as leaning to hover over the smaller man. Brushing his lips against the pale skin of his lover's neck Shizuo kissed Izaya lightly.

Feeling the contact Izaya's eyes snapped open in a moan. His eyes now alert to see, Izaya saw his boyfriend over him…

"Shi-Shizuo?" Fresh hot tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around his smaller love. "I'm home Izzy, I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review: I luv reading them 3<strong>


	6. Warning: A Threat

**_WARNING: A Threat_**

"Shi-Shizuo?" Fresh hot tears began to roll down Izaya's cheeks.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around his smaller love. "I'm home Izzy, I'm here."

"Shizu-Chan!" Izaya gasped as wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I missed you!"

Chuckling to himself, Shizuo replied, "I see that." The blonde leaned close to the informant's ear. "You were doing such naughty things on our bed, with me not even here. How do you plan to pay me back for doing this…" A hand grasped Izaya's length in its palm. "...without me here. Don't you think I feel left out?" Leaning down toward the dark haired man's neck Shizuo latched his teeth into the skin.

"Ugh! Shizu-Chan."

A low growl masked itself in the flesh beneath him. "What did I tell you Izaya?" The brute mumbled. "Say my name…."

"Shizuo…" Izaya groaned.

Sitting up Shizuo unbuckled his pants with a quick fiddling of his fingers. Pulling down his pants Shizuo kicked them over into the corner. Positioning himself back on the bed the blonde hovered over his shaking lover. "Tell me Izaya. Is this all you did while I was gone?" The brute grazed his teeth down the informant's ear.

In a breathless gasp Izaya said, "N-No. I just…"

"What did you do while I was gone? I missed you…missed you so much." Shizuo nudged his head against his boyfriend's in a soft loving motion. Slowly he pulled down his boxers to reveal his extensive need. Softly the debt collector pressed his lips against Izaya's jaw.

"I missed you too. I just-ah! I just watched TV and waiting for you to call and tell me you were coming home."

Large hands wrapped themselves around Izaya's member, "Though it seems today you couldn't wait any longer for me. Good thing that I came home or who knows what sloppy work you would have done without me here."

"Ah!, Shizu-Chan." Izaya moaned and shifted under Shizuo's touch. "Ugh!" Izaya moaned louder as he felt an intrusion scissor inside him.

"I see you prepared yourself for me." Shizuo smirked as licking up Izaya's chest. Removing his fingers Shizuo positioned himself at Izaya's entrance. With a swift thrust he sheathed himself deep inside of Izaya's body.

"UGH!" Throwing his head back the raven haired man groaned in pleasure as he was stretched and filled quickly. Digging his nails into Shizuo's back he left many scratches red across his skin.

Thrust after thrust the two bodies met, flesh on flesh echoed in their bedroom of their apartment. "Ah! I missed this!" Shizuo grunted as thrusting deep into his lover beneath him.  
>"Uh-UH! AH!" Izaya clawed harshly grabbing harsher onto Shizuo's back. His legs outstretched on both sides of his boyfriend's body. "AH! Close!" Faster and deeper the blonde pushed inside his companion. With a final thrusting force into his body Izaya threw his head back as fisting his hands into the sweaty locks of Shizuo's hair as his toes curled.<p>

Coming down from their high Shizuo gazed at Izaya with an intense stare. Staring at the now sleeping informant he couldn't help, but hear Tom's voice in the back of his head. Angrily he buried his head into his pillow. Slowly he lifted his head once more to look at his boyfriend's sleeping form. Shifting his body closer he wrapped his arms around him in a protective matter. "I will not let him tear me away from you."

The next day became a date for the couple. Walking down the streets of Ikebukuro was still an unusual sight, but not a surprise. After a wonderful day of events together in their city they stopped at the front of Russia Sushi to get some takeout for their movie night together at home.

"Wait here I'll get our food." Shizuo smiled as pressing his lips to Izaya's in a light kiss.

Returning the kiss Izaya replied, "Ok. I will wait here."

True to his word Izaya waited outside the restaurant only to be surprised by a rough grip handling itself on his jacket and dragging him to a close alleyway. Looking up at his kidnapper he saw Tom staring at him with angry gleaming eyes.

"You are a sick twisted fuck." Tom cursed as gripping at Izaya's coat once more. With a harsh force he pushed Izaya again against the wall. "What are you planning?"

Though confused by these actions Izaya knew Tom was always suspicious of his being together with Shizuo, Izaya knew how to play it up. "Nothing that involves your concern. Why can't you just accept the fact that me and Shizu-Chan are together. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"You are using him! I know you are! You used to hate him and torment him! I know you Izaya Orihara you don't give up hatred that easily! You love your humans! Leave Shizuo alone!"

"Are you calling my Shizu-Chan a monster? That is my job, and I do love my humans. All of them, every single one equally, but I love my Shizu-Chan most of all. He comes first. Not that I have to explain it to you. I will tell you why you are mad about me dating Shizuo. You are mad that he is fucking with me instead of you!"

Izaya was lifted up with his feet hanging above the ground. "You don't know what you are talking about! You are something else. Your whole philosophy is a mind fuck! Leave Shizuo alon-"

A loud smashing sound was heard hitting against the wall in the dark closed alley. "Put him down Tom. Now."

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**: I **might** be holding a contest on Deviantart for the coverart for this fanfic on there . If you might want to do the contest IF i decide to do it find me on DA. So if you want to know my DA **_Private Message Me_**

**_Sorry This chapter was a bit shorter. I knew it should have been longer, but i knew where i wanted to cut it off for the fun stuff to come. :)_**


	7. Warning:Entering the Fire

**Chapter Seven: Entering the Fire**

Izaya was lifted up with his feet hanging above the ground swinging lightly. "You don't know what you are talking about! You are something else. Your whole philosophy is a mind fuck! Leave Shizuo alon-"

A loud smashing sound was heard hitting against the wall in the dark closed alley. "Put him down Tom. Now." A gruff voice sternly said, heavy breathing was heard echoing off the walls.

Tom turned around swiftly to see a steaming Shizuo glaring in his path. "Sh-Shizuo." The expression on Tom's face slowly changed to a worried appearance. Shizuo's eyes was beyond dark and horrifying. His hair a mess, face red with anger as his stance stood as if he were a predator. The broken vending machine on the ground was utterly destroyed. The broken glass shattered all around it. Some drinks were cascaded across the ground, others were dented in with the pushed in metal. Just looking at the deformed piece of city property made Tom only swallow some of his nerves. He could only be thankful for that current moment it wasn't him sandwiched between the machine and the dirt filled ground.

Roughly a foot was pressed on a now broken vending machine breaking more of the glass against the corner of the alley. Blonde bangs now blocked the no doubt angry expression that was placed on Shizuo's face. "I said put him down Tom." Lifting his gaze Shizuo stared at Tom, there it was. It was as if inside those brown orbs revealed the disasters forming in his brain. The gleam in his eyes was far from happy. It was a gleam, a warning of murderous intent.

Hand shaking at his side, Tom dropped the informant to the ground with a thud. Then realizing this strange situation the hair braided man stomped over to Shizuo. "He is using you Shizuo! Why can't you see that?" Fisting his hands onto Shizuo's vest, he shook him to express his point.

Growling aggressively, Shizuo tore his bosses hands from himself and pushed Tom back. "I told you to stay out of my personal life with Izaya!" He snarled, his mouth snapping.

"I am only trying to help you!" Tom pushed back against Shizuo's chest with an aggressive shove making the ex-bartender stumble backwards a few steps.

"Tsk. You're pissing me off Tom." Shizuo warned. Taking a glance, Shizuo looked at Izaya who was leaning against the wall rubbing his arm watching the scene play before him. Shizuo could only feel regret that he even allowed Tom to get this far. His friend, his boss who he was supposed to be able to trust to listen to him had betrayed him.

Growing more angry himself Tom pushed at Shizuo again. "What the hell happened to you man? You hated-you hate him!" Shizuo's eyes narrowed sharply as his boss shook his shoulders alarm was going off in the Blonde's mind, ticking like a time bomb ready to explode.

"I don't want to argue with you Tom." The blonde stated as clenching his teeth together and his fists tightening, nails digging in the palm of his hands.

"Do I need to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours?" Tom shouted. Suddenly, Izaya watched as a fist was thrown landing against the others face. Izaya's eyes went wide as he stared at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

He couldn't believe what scene was in front of him. Tom had actually hit Shizuo square in the jaw. The pair was frozen in their stance, neither believing themselves what had just occured. Shizuo's eyes were wide and wild like an animal's. The other, his eyes were widen as well, his jaw was dropped in shock.

Without a moment left to spare, Izaya himself snapped and lundged at Tom. Lifting himself from the ground he charged. Expertly opening his blade he went behind Tom and held it to his throat, threating to slice it without a moments hesitation. "Do you really know me like you think you do Tom?" Eyes widened even more, Tom didn't dare move. "I don't believe you do. If you really knew me, you would know I am very possessive of what is mine. All humans, and especially my Shizu-Chan are mine. If anyone even attempts to harm my long life opponent I will not have mercy on them." A small smirk played across the informant's lips. "You say I am using Shizu-Chan, you have it backwards. He is using me. Using me in such a way you would never believe." Leaning forward Izaya whispered in the man's ear. "He will never be yours."

Quickly Tom turned around not caring about the knife anymore that was placed firmly against his throat. With his fist in the air he aimed at the smirking male before him. Swiftly, a steel grip caught the flying punch before it even landed on Izaya. Instead of landing another hit, Tom himself was struck with a punch straight to his gut. Keeling over his glasses fell to the brim of his nose as he clutched his stomach. Spitting blood from his mouth he coughed out in a threatning tone. "Shizuo." He coughed.

Another punch was thrown to the already bruising gut. "I warned you Tom, you messed with Izaya after I already warned you to leave us alone."

More blood was spit out onto the ground, after a slight coughing fit Tom grunted out with blood falling from past his lips. "Fired. You're fired."

Withdrawing his fist from Tom's abodemin, Shizuo tossed Tom out of the alley. Mummering to himself in a low tone voice the blonde said, "I quit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think 3 Review! :3<strong>_

_**See my D.A. to see current Contest on this fanfic :D, If you do not have my D.A. PM me.**_

-JokerSmiles:)


	8. Warning: Never Yours

**Authors Note: I LIVE!. Sorry for the long wait for an update, had lots of important things going on. Here it is newest chapter :3 WHOOO HOOOO! GO SHIZAYA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Never Yours<strong>

With Tom now gone from sight Shizuo released a breath he didn't know he was holding from his lungs. He chuckled a bit at the situation. Thinking to himself once again he was now jobless and lost a friend. Though, thinking he knew he would be ok. Sure he would have to look for another job, but he knew as long as he had Izaya everything would be fine. Looking behind him towards the back of the alley walls he saw the informant curled up against the corner in hiding. "Izaya?" He said smiling to his lover.

The figure did not move, it stayed still staring at the ground with an angry emotion spread all over their , small whispers came past his lips, inaudiable to hear. Hearing some form of speaking Shizuo slowly walked towards the darkness of the alley to the crouched figure hiding in the shadows. "Izaya? Are you ok?"

Quickly standing up the man brushed off some dirt off his fur coat then pushed past Shizuo with his hood up and not saying a word. Stumbling over his feet turning himself around the blonde grabbed Izaya's arm attempting to stop him from leaving him. "What is wrong? He's gone now, its ok."

Pulling his arm away from the brute Izaya swiped his blade against the soft skin of Shizuo's cheek. Shocked beyond all belief Shizuo held his fingertips to the freshly cut open wound. Ignoring the fact that he just attacked his boyfriend, Izaya continued to make his way towards the opening of the alley.

Finally kicking into his senses the blonde stormed over to Izaya. "What the hell Izaya?" Grabbing the smaller man by his hood he forced him to turn around. An angry but confused expression played over Shizuo's features as he stared into the brownish red color of his lover's eyes. He stared down at him but he still didn't answer so he shook him. "What is wrong? I don't understand what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you cut me?"

"He's right." Izaya whispered so softly Shizuo didn't even hear.

"What?"

"I said Tom is right. We...we are too different, we shouldn't be friends let alone dating." The brunette said louder not daring to look up.

"Wh-What? That-Tom..Tom-He is just not accepting of it Izaya. I could not give a flying fuck what he thinks about our relationship."

"I-"

"No, you don't say something like that to me. After all we have been through!" It was then a coy smile was planted on Izaya's face. Smirking that smile of sin he lifted his head.

"All we been through? Shizu-Chan what did we ever have? Sure few laughs, a fuck here and there, but what were we really?" Those words were as if satan had spoken them from his very tongue to Shizuo. The blonde couldn't believe these words.

"I don't understand."

Laughing the informant continued. "Of course you don't protozoan. He was right, I was just using you. It would be better if we just parted our ways and went back to fighting each other." He broke free from Shizuo's now clumsy grasp and walked out into the street. Dumbfounded, but not through yet Shizuo followed him and grabbed his arm. Nearly ripping it off he dragged Izaya back to the alley. "You are just asking for me to cut you again aren't you?"

The flustered blonde punched the wall side of Izaya's head. "It is not true. You could not be saying this. We...We have something. You are just trying to ruin it."

"There was never anything you moron. Get the picture? Lets just pretend it never happened."

"Just like that..." Shizuo whispered. "Just like that you can throw everthing away?" He punched the same spot again making his knuckles bleed and break brick.

"Its easy when there was nothing to begin with but an act."

Grinding his teeth together Shizuo opened then closed his mouth trying to arrange his options. He pushed and twisted his fist in the wall in anger.

"While you are having the steam come out of your ears I will wait til' you are ready for the chase." True to his word Izaya slid down the wall to sit on the balls of his feet.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard as more bits of brick fell down over Izaya. "GET THE FUCK UP!" Shizuo growled as punching the wall once more not wanting to hit Izaya ever again since their courtship.

As he used to Izaya pushed the buttons more. "Hit me Shizuo, punch me, bruise me..." The informant then smirked. "Fuck me up." Standing up he prepared to run.

In an animalistic rawr Shizuo latched his big hands onto Izaya's arms and through him against the wall making the already damaged wall break away more. Groaning from the rough treatment Izaya then laughed. "What an animal. Kill me Shizu-chan." A punch was thrown into the smaller man's stomach. Still he did nothing but laugh as he coughed up some blood. "I can play the game too." Bringing out his switch blade he swung it at Shizuo's stomach. To his surprise his wrist was caught in a steel grip, pulling and pulling he could not free himself from the brute. "Hehe, ok come on Shizu-Chan let me go."

"Not now." After knocking the knife out of the informant's hand to the darkness of the alley the blonde brought his hand to Izaya's neck. Pulling him forward then slamming his head back against the wall Shizuo growled, "not ever."

Forcefully Shizuo pressed his lips against Izaya's bruising them harshly. Biting at Shizuo's forced in tounge Izaya snarled. "I don't want you! It was all pretend you moron! " Bringing his mouth to the smaller man's neck Shizuo latched his canines into the flesh in a brutal bite. "Ah!" Izaya gasped. "G-Get off you-ah!"

Scraping his teeth down the informant's shoulder Shizuo then said, "You can't pretend with me anymore Izaya. I know you. I know we have something. If it takes confincing you in the middle of a dirty alley in public I will sacrifice my exposure."

Trying to hide his growing blush Izaya snapped back at the now ex-debt collector. "Shizuo I will never-"

"Shh..." Shizuo said as unbuckling both their pants. Flipping Izaya over he forced him face against the wall. Sneaking his large hand into Izaya's pants he fondled him roughly through his boxers. His other hand trailing up under Izaya's shirt onto his chest he scratched down the front as giving him a harsh jerk.

"Ah!" Izaya's head brought itself back as his spine arched slightly. His head down in shame he was still going to fight this. He elbowed back into the blonde's stomach making Shizuo keel over but the hands on his body did not stop their movements.

"You can do what you want to me. Hit me, cut me, abuse me, but I will never let you go from my arms Izaya." Smirking to himself Shizuo slowly brought his hand from Izaya's pants to trail the informants lower back. "I know if you ever left me, this would sure miss me." Softly a finger trailed around the area.

"Shizuo I-"

"Shut up." Quickly pulling down Izaya's pants Shizuo swiftly removed his own and positioned himself against Izaya's backside.

"Shi-Shizuo.."

Without a warning Shizuo sheathed himself into Izaya's depths with a groan. Biting his lip Izaya prevented himself from crying out from the feeling of being filled inside himself. Not giving Izaya's much time to adjust Shizuo pulled out and thrusted deeply into the informant.

"Ugh!" The smaller man groaned at the impact. Each thrust was given faster and much harder than the first. Both males face's became sweaty from the activity. Izaya groaned and moaned loudly against the wall, his lip bleeding from biting down on his lip to keep from giving Shizuo the pleasure of his voice.

"You wanted me to 'fuck you up' you're getting it. All of me. " Shizuo grunted as pushing himself in Izaya's with a jabbing force.

"I-I-I-Ah..." The brunete could not even finish his thoughts, he was so far gone in the deed he could not even reconize where he was.

Feeling himself coming to completion Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hair pulling his face to the side. Kissing the informant once more, licking the trail of blood from his lips he then said as keeping his grip tangled in the dark strands. "You. Are. Mine." With a final grunt Shizuo released himself inside Izaya. From the driving force this brought Izaya to his own end with a scream.

Pulling out from his boyfriend Shizuo dressed himself and left Izaya his jacket he wore that day without looking back at the informant. "I don't know why you are acting like this. I will not let Tom convince you to leave me after all we have done and gone through. We can talk about this. I will see you at home. Be...careful." Angry and flustered at himself Shizuo stormed out of the alley.

Now alone in the darkness of the shadows Izaya smiled a slight grin to himself. " 'You are mine.' It is the other way around Shizu-Chan...You are mine...but I could never be yours." A silent tear fell its way down his face to the dirt ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Soooo what did you think? Please review, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. <strong>


	9. Warning: Unknown

**Authors Note: After Reading Please read bottom authors note 3 Please and thank you 3**

**-JokerSmiles 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Unknown <strong>

Storming inside their home Shizuo slammed their door with a great force breaking the hinges. As soon as it slammed shut he fisted his fingers into his hair and screamed so loud his face stained red with fury.

"What the fuck?" He whispered, still hunched over. "What the FUCK?" The blonde slammed his head full force into the closest wall to him making the wall crack and blood begin to slowly roll down the surface. Pulling back his head again he forcefully hit it again repeatively. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Shizuo stopped with his fist against the wall. Slowly he began to ready himself for another face off against the wall, but with better judgement just gently set it back lightly against the now blood stained wall.

His head was pounding from the treatment and his thoughts. Every single image of that night was burned into his skull. Lazily he let himself fall against the wall to the floor burying his bruised, bloody face into his hands.

"Why did he say that?" The brute whispered to himself. "Why would he say that to me? He knows how I feel and how hard this relationship is on me. He knows that I am afraid too." The blonde nearly whimpered to himself. Soft, silent tears fell slowly down mixing with the blood on his cheek. "Izaya..."

Gathering his strength Shizuo lifted himself off the floor. His head suddenly rushed down upon him making him grab onto the wall for support. With his vision slightly blurry the blonde shuffled himself to the bathroom sink. Running his hands under the coolfaucet he let his fingers fiddle with the rushing water cleaning the blood away. Pooling some water into the palms of his hands he rinsed his face washing away the red on his face revealing a bruise forming on his forehead that would be gone in mere days. After peeking into the living room Shizuo sighed to himself after seeing his lover was not home yet. Returning to the bathroom the once debt collector began to peel away his clothes to enter the shower. Beginning to step into the area he thought about taking a bath instead. Deciding on that option he began running the hot water in the tub. Pouring some soap into the bath bubbled began to form. Stepping into the steaming water he hissed slightly at the burning feeling hitting his skin. Shizuo leaned back slightly to relax. Thoughts raced the brute's mind about his boyfriend. Things like any worrying partner would think about if their love wasn't home. "I should have walked him home..." Shizuo hid himself in the bubbles.

After soaking for nearly an hour Shizuo stepped out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his waist. Not caring about exposing his body to the atmosphere the blonde looked around once more the apartment for any sign that Izaya had come home. Still finding none he turned to his phone to see a text message from his lover himself.

_Flea:_

_I will be home late, don't wait up. Go to sleep already._

Shizuo smiled to himself at Izaya always knew when he was awake. Smiling even more to himself glad knowing that his flea was ok. So he texted back.

_Ok, see you soon. Get home safe._

After thinking for a moment he added something extra.

_Ok, see you soon. Get home safe. Love you :)_

It was so unlike him to be mushy like this, but he felt after today he needed to give his flea some extra special treatment. Even if that meant being an adoring boyfriend he would do it.

Taking his phone with him the blonde made his way to his and his lover's bed. Burying himself in the sheets with his phone in his grasp he let sleep over take him.

It was nearly three in the morning when Izaya entered his shared apartment. Bags under his eyes he shuffled to the bathroom to wash his face. Noticing the puddles of water around the tub he smiled weakly to himself knowing there were only certain times his Shizu-Chan would take a bath over a shower. If he was upset or if he himself insisted they take one together so it was simple to understand the situation at hand.

Washing his face in the sink he seen the slight color of blood on the edge of the sink. Curious Izaya went and looked around the apartment to see any sign of Shizuo hurting himself. Easily he found the wall where Shizuo had abused with his skull. Sighing Izaya's eyes changed to hurt as silently making way to their bedroom. Eyes landing upon the mess in the sheets he saw Shizuo holding the pillow on his side of the bed tightly with his phone in his hand. Snoring echoed in the room as the brute shifted on the mattress.

Leaning closer, his expression pained he kissed his boyfriend on his lips. Not even knowing he was doing it, Shizuo kissed back in his sleep making the grip on his phone lessen. Sneaking his hand into Shizuo's, Izaya took away the phone and placed on the end table. Running his ringed fingers through the blonde's hair he whispered silently to the blonde's ear.

"I'm sorry Shizu-Chan."

The morning sun woke Shizuo up from his deep sleep. His lips felt tingly for an odd reason. Lifting himself up he sat up against the headboard and glanced to the other side of the bed seeing his lover was not next to him as he should be. Frowning to himself he looked around his bed for his phone knowing he fell asleep with it. After tearing apart the bed he finally noticed it was on the table on his side. That sign alone was a hint that Izaya had been home. He grasped the device and dialed the number without a second thought. Instantly his call went to voicemail.

Heading out of their room, Shizuo ran throughout the house searching for any sign of Izaya. A note, a clue, something.

Giving up he made his way to the fridge for a bottle of milk to calm his frantic nerves. Opening the fridge door he saw a piece of paper folded up and taped to the glass container.

_Shizu-Chan,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. I figured by the time you find this you probably searched for me all over the apartment. Nothing of me is there, I have moved my belongings from the apartment all except our photos on the coffee table._

Not beliving what he was reading, Shizuo stopped and ran to their room and pulled at the drawers of their dresser. It was true. No clothes in the wooden furniture but his own. Grapsing the note he continued to read.

_I am sorry Shizu-Chan, but I can't do this anymore. We honestly are too different, we can't be together. Tom was the first and the beginning of our wakeup call. We should have never started this._

_But I don't regret it. I do love you Shizu-Chan. I just can't be yours. Please for me don't search for me. For your saftey...please don't look for me._

_Don't do anything stupid,_

_Izaya_

Grasping the paper tightly in his hands Shizuo felt hot tears prick at his eyes. "How could you?" He shook his head violently. "How could you do this!" He punched himself. "I made you do this?" Frustrated beyond all belief not knowing what else to do with himself he opened a window and screamed at the top of his lungs. "IZZZAAAAAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Entering a limo the informant paused hearing a painful scream pierce through the skies into his ears.

"IZZZAAAAAYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Tears pricked his eyes, he forced them away.

"I'm so sorry Shizu-Chan."

Slowly and now regretibly he entered the limo accompaying another male as they drove away.

It has now been over three weeks since the disappearance of Izaya Orihara. Though now most people in Ikebukuro's information was now remaining secret the city seemed to suffer now more than ever. Shizuo Heiwajima first began running up tabs at local bars drinking himself in pity. Soon after not paying back with no job he was continously thrown out into the street.

It was always one thing or another depending on the day, he would either tear apart the city with his rage and short fuse or he would suclude himself in his apartment away from everyone.

It was a matter of time, until he became a complete shell with the loss of his flea...Izaya Orihara.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry For the wait 3 But I hope you enjoyed it, I will update ASAP because I have a real good idea continuing next chapter sooooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3<strong>

**-JokerSmiles**


	10. Warning: Reality Hits Hard

_**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting here is the update for the Warning Series 3 I love you all and Thanks to everyone for continuing reading AFTER READING PLEASE READ MY BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE! I apologize ahead of time for spelling and grammar :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: Reality Hits Hard<strong>_

Shizuo fought life, he was hurt. All he did anymore was struggle to find Izaya somehow. He called Shinra, even his bratty sisters who didn't give a fuck. He began to lose any sense of hope. Staring blankly with hazy drunken eyes he looked once more at the photos left on their table. They were random pictures taken during happy days. One of Shizuo asleep Izaya took, then one of said informant as retaliation. The two of them on the couch, another from a date they once had. Then there was one that was Shizuo's favorite. Him and Izaya cuddled together after one of their big fights and "make up" sessions in their bed. Honestly Shizuo laughed slightly about how ridiculous they both looked. Hair a mess and love bites on the two of them. In the picture Shizuo was cuddling Izaya in his arms as kissing the top of his head with a smirk as taking the picture of him and his lover who was laughing at the occurance of the photo for whatever reason.

Staring at it he felt himself start to cry again. He hated crying, but he didn't force them away. He missed his love. He wanted him back, or at least a sign that he was ok...

A doorbell rang at his front door and the blonde sat up brushing away his tears to answer. Opening the door to his apartment he saw a small package that was addressed from no one, but he opened it anyway wanting some sense of reality and relief from his emotions hiting him

...

..

..

It was dark, possibly around 3 in the morning when the informant woken again from what you could say was sleep. Though said sleep was far from peaceful in his mind. Nightmares had been plaguing Izaya's mind ever since he had left Shizuo alone in Ikebukuro.

Slowly he brought himself out of bed to the couch area of the hotel's suite. Fisting his hands into his hair he tangled his fingers in the black strands. Grinding his teeth he faught back crying at his emotions that were threating on taking him over. His eyes heavy from lack of sleep, his skin even more pale than before. His mind was in a vulnerable state, which was bad for his job.

Hearing shuffling of noises Izaya's eyes widened as he sat up strait quickly while wiping all evidence of the tears threating to fall. The door from his bedroom opened, Izaya unwillingly shivered slightly as masking his face to an unreadable expression.

"Orihara," A stern voice spoke up. Voiceless words left Izaya's mouth as he tried to respond. Suddenly a fist gripped his hair harshly and lifted his head up to look at the other.

Though wincing on the inside Izaya's outward appearance did not falter, he mearly smirked at the violent acts. "Shiki..."

"Don't give me that smirk." The underground leader snarled. "You give me respect."

Hiding the feelings inside him Izaya grew bolder as stretching his smirk fully, taunting the man. "I hold no respect for a man who has others do his dirty work from the shadows."

A punch was thrown harshly into the smaller man's abodomen. "You are disgusting. An informant like you should listen when he is told to do something. I am the reason you even have such a job."

Laughing slightly Izaya replied, "I have such a job because of my skills and intellect you have your job because you use force to control others. I use their own minds and emotinos against them. Without logic people are nothing but neandrathals like you."

"_ ' Neandrathals'_ huh? Seems like you have taken quite a liking to humans with that type of description. Maybe I should get rid of that distraction, then maybe you would keep your focus on me."

Eyes narrowing Izaya slow with his words threatened the man before him, "If you dare try and harm him in anyway...phsyically mentally, anything to Shizuo I will not hesitate to reveal all of your intel and sources to-"

Harsh yanking on his hair caught the sentence in the male's throat. "To who the police?"

"Heh, why would I waste my information of worthless cops when I can spread it throughout the whole underground who wants you dead-"

"You should watch your words wisely little informant. Trickery with words is a nasty deal indeed." Throwing Izaya's head forward against the table Shiki snickered. "Its because of your own words that you have yourself in this situation. You irritate me." Grabbing Izaya by his arm he dragged him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. "This is how you like it right? Someone like you who loves to control being controlled by someone who has the guts to take you on. "

Izaya clenched his teeth and threw a kick to the man kicking him off of him. "I'm sorry, you need to check on your information."

Forcefully Izaya was held down once more against the bedframe. "This must be how you two do it every night. Your the type that likes it rough, figures why you would want a beast like him to fuck you up your ass on a daily routine." Leaning forward Shiki whispered in the informants ear, "One thing he and I should agree on is that you make a good fuck."

Angry at himself and hurt Izaya faught back against his attacker who was ripping off his clothes, he couldn't take this anymore. The lies, the hurt, the threats that Shiki made to him. Ever since accidently allowed one of Shiki's men to follow him one night, he has been trapped with threats made against Shizuo. He hated to admit that he actually cared for his Shizu-Chan. He couldn't let Shiki do anything to him, that was why he allowed Shiki to do this to him. Hold him captive, violate him...every time it made him sick. It was a good thing Shizuo didn't know why he was late from work sometimes, but it still hurt him to lie to him. It was strange to even say that Shizuo actually made a good boyfriend. Though jealous as he could be, they always seen the good and bad in each other and yet still loved the other just as much.

A scream brought him away from his thoughts as he was suddenly roughly entered by Shiki. "There is that voice." Shiki smirked as continuing bucking his hips forward roughly. Latchign his teeth on his arm he refused to let out another cry. Not a sound. "Don't be like that, are you like this with him? You must make a trouble of a lover." Sharply Shiki pushed forward hasher trying to make the man from beneath him let out some sort of noise. Even with the event occuring between the two, Izaya still fought back. Punches were thrown his way as he struggled. "Come on! Fight me more! You sick fuck!"

When brought to completion Shiki removed himself from the mess beneath him covered in bruises and blood. Tired and broken inside Izaya fought keep conciousness.

Fingers fisted into his sweaty locks of his hair. "Hey, Orihara..." The mischievious voice spoke to the sore man. His body ached everywhere, body covered from head to toe in visible pain. "Say cheese"

A flash was cascaded across the room over his body as he loss sight to fall into black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: It was short and cut off for a reason :) ~What do you think Shizuo got in the package? What will happen to Izaya? IF I GET REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE IN EXACTLY ONE WEEK! WHOOOHOOO~! SO REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET QUICK UPDATE :3<strong>_

_**-JokerSmiles ;3**_


	11. Warning: Lightning In The Storm

Opening the confines of the package Shizuo dropped the contents to the grounds as he choked back crying. Inside the unmarked package underneath bubble wrap was a lone picture of his Izaya beaten and covered in blood. Bruises stained his once perfect skin, his hair was a mess, but what destroyed Shizuo even more than seeing his naked lover like this was the ink written on the photograph.

"Here is your slut."

Falling backwards Shizuo choked back little sobs as he stared painfully once more at his battered once boyfriend. Grabbing the photo quickly he ripped it up harshly as his tears fell to the floor. He chanted Izaya's name like a mantra, staggering under his breath. Each time getting louder. Suddenly he shouted with great sorrow and suffering he screamed, "I-IZZAAYYYYYYAAAAA!" His fist punched into the floor beneath him breaking the wooden surface. His eyes raged with hate and anger at the bastard who did this to Izaya, he wanted to rip him apart. Suddenly, it was if his mind snapped.

He couldn't take it anymore, he felt like a madman with trying to grip on any little reality he hand left in his system. That photo, that photo destroyed what little faith he had left in their relationship. His tears suddenly stopped falling, his face turned into an unreadable expression. The fire behind his brown eyes was gone, Shizuo Heiwajima was nothing more than a walking shell of a body.

..

"Hehe, good morning Orihara." That slimy voice spoke as Izaya squinted his eyes open. "Hope you slept well, you've been out for 2 whole days." That smirk upon his face.

"Fuck you Shiki" Izaya snarled as using nearly all his energy to hit his prior employer.

Shiki smile stretched as he dodged the weak attempt in harming him. "Oh my such a spitfire attitude today." His eyes followed Izaya's still damaged body slowly getting up from bed and grabbing some clothes. "You know..." Shiki started as waving around a rectangular paper in his hand. "You have quite the photogenic face." He laughed.

Izaya stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels around to face him. "What?" His eyes narrowed.

"Have a look" The picture was thrown in his direction. Looking upon the picture Izaya's red tinted eyes flared up in anger. "You disgusting perverted fuck! What the hell is wrong with you?" He ripped up the picture in disgust. Irritated he began again to try again to leave that bedroom. "You know, I am glad I wasn't the only one to enjoy its beauty."

That comment made the informant stop in his tracks once more. Running over the underground operator Izaya grasped onto his shirt harshly with new-found strength. Not caring about his stark naked form being exposed he shook him . "What did you do?"

"Nothing really, just sent it to a friend of ours."

Unhesitantly Izaya broke the lamp beside him and brought a broken shard to the man's throat."Who did you send it to?" His eyes narrowed as blood began to drip from his palm.

"Just a broken soul who needed a little pick me up. No one you would recognize now. I believe his name was Heiwajima."

"You bastard. I told you to leave him out of this!" Izaya threatened as digging the sharp blade awfully close to the other's neck.

"He was already a weakened body, all he needed was that push to fall completely in despair. You _don't own him_ anymore Izaya. He is completely gone from your reach. He is _not yours _any longer." With Izaya in shock Shiki took this opportunity to remove the porcelain was from Izaya's palm."There is nothing you can do." Shiki wrapped his arms around Izaya's small frame. "_You are mine_, for forever and always." Feeling no remorse or fear Izaya snapped and punched Shiki strait in the face. Taking this opportunity he grabbed his bag of clothes and wallet he draped his jacket on his slender body. Grabbing a vase he threw it at Shiki's head making blood fall slowly down his angry face.

"You little slut!" Shiki yelled as bringing a hand to his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"If you dare come after me I will-no...when I get back I will expose everything of you to everyone! I should have never even fell down into this!" Izaya pulled his boots on and threw one final glare at the injured mans way. "Just so you know, me and Shizu-Chan will never change so say what you want about me, because I have no friends. I have allies and my boyfriend. So nothing you do can bring me down anymore, he is my protection from assholes like you!" Turning away towards the door he whispered to himself. "I only wish I knew it sooner." With that he ran out the door to the elevator not giving Shiki time to follow. Pressing frantically at the button, hands shaking he watched the elevator door close to bring him down 70 floors. His fingers frantically tried to zip up his jacket. Reaching in his bag of clothes he pulled out a pair of underwear and shorts and quickly pulled them on. As the large door shook open Izaya pulled his bag over his shoulder and ran. Not bothering to stop, he ran as quick as his legs would carry him. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Shizuo.

The phone rang and rang, but no answer. He continued to call Shizuo still no answer. Finally after running 3 miles and a taxi ride he reached Ikebukuro. He ran up to his and Shizuo's apartment. He dropped his things and breathed harshly as he looked frantically throughout the apartment. "Shizu-Chan?" He went to their bedroom. "Shizu-Chan?" He looked once more throughout the house. "Shizuo? Shizuo I'm-" He stopped as he noticed the ripped remains of the photograph Shiki had sent. Not bothering to change his attire he ran outside the apartment to look for the once debt collector. All over the city he searched, he ran to russia sushi and ran straight on into Simon. "Simon have you seen Shizuo I-"

"I-Izaya you back home now? Shizuo not looking too good. Why you leave him? He depressed. Moody like puberty."

Not wanting to hear Simon's logic today Izaya pushed on trying to get some form of information on Shizuo's whereabouts. "Simon where is he? Have you seen him today?" Izaya questioned quickly. "Shizuo just went to bar like past week. The bar down there to right." Simon pointed.

WIthout saying goodbye to Simon, Izaya ran to the bar. Pushing through the doors he scan

ned his eyes for the mess of blonde he knew in the crowd. Finally he spotted his Shizu-Chan at the stool counter. Pushing past sea of grinding men and women, he fell against the bar. "Shizuo!" The blonde kept his gaze forward not even turning a glance. Izaya put a hand on his shoulder. "S-Shizu-Chan come on. Look at me." Shizuo remained forward. Looking into his eyes Izaya found himself near crying, his eyes...the spark was gone. His brown eyes were lost in his own thoughts away from the outside world around him. It was like Shizuo didn't even see him, seemly as if he was trapped in his own mind.

"Izaya." Izaya's eyes widened when he realized Shizuo's lips did not once move. Turning his head he recognized one of Shiki's men. Eyes narrowing, Izaya panicked not able to deal with even these low-class gang members in state. Scared he grasped at Shizuo's arm. "Shizuo please look at me!" Izaya shouted the best he could over the music. "Izaya Orihara, Shiki is waiting for you outside. Come nicely." Izaya turned a glare at them as he shook his lover's arm. Grabbing at his cheeks he cried as he looked at the drunken emotionless face. He resorted himself to slapping Shizuo strait across the face trying to gain some emotion or rise from him, nothing. Izaya's arm was grabbed and yanked harshly. Pulling his arm away from the hold he cried, "Shizuo please!" Pushing forward he planted his lips on the brute's own. "Come on!" The two men groaned as they pulled Izaya's current fragile body dragging him away from Shizuo through the crowd. "Shizuo! Don't let them take me away from you! Shizuo! WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU HEAR ME? SHIZUO!"

Izaya stared with blurry eyes as he was being pulled away from the one he loved and towards his hatred. Suddenly the music in the bar turned to a halt with a screech as a loud crash emitted. People began screaming and swarming around toward the exit. A bar stool went flying across the bar towards one of the men hitting him full on in the face.

The cheesy jukebox was hoisted high into the hair upon the shoulders of a very pissed blonde. The one holding Izaya shuttered in fear, releasing him from his hold the man stepped back cowering. "I-I-I'm sorry. It was Shiki's orders I-" The jukebox hit the other harshly in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Pushing every chaotic person out of his way Shizuo stomped over to Izaya. Izaya opened his arms wide wanting embrace.

"Shizu-Chan..." Tears of happiness flowed from his eyes. "I missed you so much-" A strong fist forced itself into Izaya's face most likely going to leave a mark. Holding a hand to his cheek Izaya gasped. "Shi-Shizuo why-" Forcefully arms wrapped around him pushing the small framed male to the wall. The blonde buried his face into his shoulder. Izaya could feel Shizuo shake as he cried into his jacket. Shizuo nuzzled his face against Izaya's neck, kissing it softly as soft cries left his lips. No doubt he was trying to appear strong in front of him. "Shizu-Chan." Izaya pulled Shizuo's face up to his own and stared into his eyes to see Shizuo stifling sobs. Looking at his face, Izaya saw the man Shizuo he had become. Shizuo's eyes became baggy from lack of sleep, they appeared puffy from crying at multiple times. Tears beginning to fall from his own eyes Izaya cried, "What have _you_ done to yourself?" Wincing at his own comment, Izaya changed his statement. "_What have I _done to you? Where did your heat and fire go?" Izaya's eyes becan to water even more as he rubbed the palm of his hand against Shizuo's cheek. "You've miss me haven't you? I'm so sorry Shizuo." Surprisingly, Shizuo pushed forward locking his lips against Izaya's.

Their lips melded in sync. The brute's hands wrapped tightly and securely around the raven's waist. Izaya's own hands lost themselves in the mop of blonde strands of hair of Shizuo's head. The kiss was soft, yet the emotions pouring from Shizuo released themselves into the kiss. Displaying not only his fear of Izaya leaving him again, but his dominant anger of the situation Izaya put them in. The worry in Shizuo's heart expressed surely when he began to shake again as if he were only a mere child. Pulling away the blonde buried his face in the informant's neck once more. "Are you really here? Is this real? Not a dream? Are you ok? Th-That picture...It-" "It was something that someone horrible did." Izaya stated as petting at Shizuo's back.

"I will kill them." Shizuo growled as shaking no longer with fear and sorrow, but with rage holding Izaya in his arms.

"Shizuo I will handle him I-"

"No! I just got you back, I will not let you leave my sight again. EVER! I will kill him. He will pay. I am going to tear him apart him! He-"

"Shizu-Chan." Izaya said softly as smiling lightly feeling his body's energy begin to leave him from all the days events. "Lets just go home. I'm...kinda tired."He said softly forgetting about those men and Shiki all together. Unknowing when, Izaya collapsed safely in Shizuo's arms. Gathering the small man in his care Shizuo walked out the door to head home.

Once exiting the now empty bar Shizuo came across a man in a white suit smirking a dirty smile at him. "Hello Shizuo Heiwajima. How'd you like to hand over my property and I'd be on my way."

**Thanks for Reading~! I gave it a quicker update than I said Soooo I hope you enjoyed, Same thing applies :) So review! For Quick Update! Get good amount of reviews and I will update in a week or sooner :)**


	12. Warning: Mightiest Of Walls Break Down

**Authors Note: Who wants Shiki to get his ass beat? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Even the mightiest of walls break down.<strong>

The blood pressure in Shizuo's veins skyrocketed high. The blonde's face burned red with an angry heat. Holding Izaya closer in his arms pressing him against his chest Shizuo growled at the man before him. "_You._ You're the bastard that hurt Izaya." His fist clenched together cracking his knuckles as he stared down the man causing this emotion.

A slick dirty smirk spread across Shiki's face. "Does that make you angry? Honestly it was about time you found out. He was becoming such a handful, the little slut." He taunted trying to push the other's buttons.

"Don't you dare speak of him in such a way!" Shizuo snarled, shaking in his very stance with Izaya passed out against his beating chest. "You don't know anything-"

"I know plenty Shizuo Heiwajima. It is you who knows nothing of him. You see for the past few years he has been my greatest company. Not that you would know of course because he kept it hidden from you." Pausing Shiki looked over at the blonde across from him. Shizuo's eyes were wide with disbelief. His entire frame racked with emotion. Chuckling to himself Shiki continued, " He is a liar and a filthy man, you honestly don't expect to move on with a good relationship after this do you?"

Stuttering for words Shizuo struggled to respond to the underground leader. He held onto Izaya trying to gain some sort of strength. "I-...He-.."

"Let yourself _hate _him. Just like old times, hand him over to me and I can release you of this pest and leave you to your most wanted peace and solitude." He grinned.

Looking down at the man collapsed in his arms Shizuo didn't need to think twice in the situation. Slowly he walked toward the man in the way of his exit. "He is a flea and he is a plotting person." The blonde began. "He may have made some wrong choices,but...so have I. I don't know what exactly he and you have done together, but there is no way in hell I am going to listen to you and take your word over his!" Shizuo screamed his voice growing louder now by each syllable. "He is not trash, he is my boyfriend, my lover. Though he may have secrets from me I will not allow you to stand there, the man who has touched and abused_ WHAT IS MINE_ to speak down on him!" In a split second Shizuo full on punched Shiki strait in the face knocking him down and back a few feet out the bar's door. Following him outside, with the resting informant still in his hold he lifted Shiki up and tossed him against the brick wall of the building. A smirk gleamed on Shizuo's own facial features when he noticed blood begin to stain that flashy white suit.

Feeling blood begin to fall down his face Shiki wiped his forehead of the liquid and glared up at the brute attacking him. "You can't expect to fight me with the informant in your arms." He said trying to get out of the situation.

Chuckling an evil laugh Shizuo replied, "Oh I can and I will." Stomping over to a yeild sign, he returned to the injured male before him. "Truth be told I do hate violence, but I think this one time I can make an exception."

"I'm not scared of you" Shiki said lying right between his teeth. Even he was no fool, he knew how strong this man was. He began regreting on taunting the brute. The resulting factor of angering the once debt collector was coming back and making matters worse for him. Shiki finally realized if this continued he would be beaten to a bloody pulp. He felt the first swing hit him right in the face with the flat metal of the sign. Feeling the impact he feared he would have to resort to begging. Hell, after one hit he felt as if he was going to die. "Can't we just talk about this? UGH!"

"YOU WANT TO TALK? HUH?" He took another swing. "YOU PISS ME OFF, YOU ARE A FUCKING GANG LEADER AND YOUR AFRAID TO TAKE A HIT!" Another swing splat more blood against the wall. Dropping the blood stained sign to the ground Shizuo leaned over and kicked Shiki in the stomach harshly jabbing his foot into it. "HOW DOES IT FEEL?" Shizuo felt himself slipping, he was getting out of control. He knew, but he couldn't stop himself. "DIE!" He began stomping continuously on the other's body. "DIE DIE DIE!" Bending down the now lost in rage blonde began to punch at him in a repeating pattern "DIE!"

Hearing the now unsteady pattern of a heartbeat Izaya wearily opened his eyes to see hear Shizuo screaming at the top of his lungs. Confused he tilted his head to see Shizuo punching Shiki into a bloody mess. "Shizuo" He said, eyes widening at the sight. Shifting in his arms Izaya turned himself in Shizuo's tight hold and held the blonde's shaken face. "SHIZUO!" Confused Shizuo shook his head as if he was in a daze, his fist froze mid-air, foot over Shiki's throat preventing him from moving. Looking down below him, mocha eyes locked with auburn.

"I-Izaya?" Shizuo cautiously asked.

Soft bruised hands ran themselves through the sweaty mop of the blonde's hair. "Leave him Shizu-Chan."

"H-How can you say that?!" Shizuo snapped back at him. "After all he has done to you?!" Tears pricked at his eyes threating to fall.

"I know what he has done, but Shizuo you don't need to do this to him."

"I was just defending you-"

Smiling a soft weak smile at his boyfriend Izaya held Shizuo's face in his own. "You did well. You are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for to defend and kick ass for them, but he will get what he deserves."

"But-"

"Lets just go home Shizu-Chan~ Just you and me, together. We can clean this jerk's blood off your beautiful face." Loosening his grip Shizuo allowed Izaya to entertwine their hands and pull him away from the beyond shocked, but greatly injured Shiki.

Izaya turned at glared at Shiki, "Speak of us, or come near us again I will not make him stop." He threatened.

Turning back to Shizuo the dark haired man tried to comfort his wiled up beast of a boyfriend. "See, thats a good Shizu-Chan" Izaya smiled as leading him home leaving the beaten man behind them.

One in the door of their apartment all Izaya heard from Shizuo was little mutters of him saying that he lost control.

Grabbing a wash cloth Izaya began to clean up Shizuo's face with soap and water. With the male still silent, the informant slowly lead Shizuo to the sink to wash his bloody hands. After all the blood was cleaned from the blonde's body Izaya looked into Shizuo's lost eyes. "I'm sorry Shizuo."

Lifting his head up, Shizuo whispered. "Its not _your_ fault."

"No it is, I kept secrets and lied to you. So here it is..." Sighing Izaya continued. "Shiki threatened me for many things, mainly you. I know honestly you can take care of yourself and that I should have asked you for help, but I hate to admit that I was scared. He, he usually would just abuse me,but...the last event he just ...he raped me Shizuo. He has never done that before." Izaya began to shake, in rejection at feeling such a fear. "I'm sorry Shizuo I got away as fast as I could. I am so sorry I left you all alone. Please forgive m-"

The apology was cut off as Shizuo enclosed his mouth onto Izaya's. Pulling away he responded. "I forgive you for everything, but no secrets...no more. 'Cause if I lose you again like this, I really might lose myself."

Izaya hugged the trembling man before him. "I promise."

"He-He makes me so angry. I-I lost control back there. I could have killed him. I wanted to _kill_ him. " Shizuo fisted his hands in his hair as sitting on the edge of their bed.

Hopping himself onto the bed Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo behind him. "But you didn't."

"I-I-I can't calm down, this is why I hate this strength and anger its not controllable!" Shizuo shouted at himself.

Leaning forward Izaya leaned to Shizuo's ear and kissed it lightly as unbuttoning the remainder of Shizuo's clothing. "Let me calm you down."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: I made it short for the next chapter to start off a certain way~ WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?!~ :3 Izaya comfort Shizuo? IF YOU DO REVIEW~! ;3 SOONER UPDATE ;3<strong>


	13. What Lies Behind Sorrow

**Authors Note: I greatly apologize to every single person that was waiting for the update of this chapter. When promising the original quick update for this chapter loads of intense drama came up in my life and I couldn't think straight to come up with ideas/ write the words for the chapter. So I am so sorry for the wait. I hope you can forgive me and not be too upset. TmT**

**So on with the story...**

**Chapter 13: What Lies Behind Sorrow**

Shizuo's eyes widened immensely realizing Izaya's intentions. Prying the other's hands off his shirt he snapped back loudly. "NO! Are you crazy?! Think about what just happened to you Izaya?! I broke down how are you so calm about this?!"

Izaya merely glanced at his boyfriend with a indifferent mask. "It was just a bad uncalculated experience Shizuo" The sneaky informant trailed his hands to his lover's pants quickly unfastening the buckle to expose the view of boxers.

"Izaya seriously. Y-You can't expect to do something together right away." Shizuo said as staring cautiously at his boyfriend who fell to the floor and was positioned dangerously on his legs.

"It was nothing Shizu-Chan." Izaya stated a little too quickly. Almost trying to convince himself rather than the flustered male in beneath his letcherous touch. Bringing a hand closer to the blonde's hips he began to lightly fondle the area in light feathery touches in a way he knew always drove the other mad.

"I-Izaya." Shizuo stuttered. "Please, its not that...I don't want you I just.." He bit the inside of his mouth near growling at the emotions those simple touches below where driving him to. Each curl of Izaya's fingers to the gentle palm of his hand were making his thoughts clouded as he became harder to the touch. "I just think..that we should wait a-a bit." Appearing to be not phased the informant grew bolder as he pulled at the blushing blonde's pants harshly leaving him with his black pants hanging loose against his ankles and his boxers awaiting to join them. "Izaya." Feeling his boyfriend's now obvious erection through the soft light material the smaller man leaned forward and placed teasing kisses along the other's abodomen. Each kiss growing closer to the buldge below those sturdy and forceful hips. Gasping little whimpers Shizuo struggled to regain his sense of reason. Sure, this was driving him crazy into wanting to pile drive into that sly informant, but his mind said otherwise. He knew Izaya, he knew that he was holding back what emotions he truly felt this very moment. The blonde knew it was his job to comfort his flea, not the other way around. "Izaya please," He begged. "This isn't good for you. We should just wait until your- s-strength comes back around and your mind is ready." Feeling a pair of lips kiss teasingly his need underneath that thin fabric he nearly howled at the sensation. Finally having the last straw he forced himself to pry the deliteful mouth away from its actions. Looking straight into the surprised male's eyes Shizuo glared while trying to catch his breath, his face was beginning to drip with the slight shine of sweat. "We need to wait. What happened to you...then doing this..its too soon."

Finally the informant spoke. "It was nothing that a person...l-like myself couldn't handle." His carmine eyes started to glisten and his lips began to quiver. "I can't be affected b-by something as simple...a-as that." Now in tears Izaya sat there unnoticing to himself he began crying in mid-sentence. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his small shaking frame.

"Izaya, I want you to tell me everything in your life. You don't have to be strong for me. You put up a front to hide your emotions because your scared, but don't be that way with me. Don't put up that mask." His hold tightened slightly. "I love you Izaya" A small trail of tears began to fall down Shizuo's own cheek. "I can't forgive him for doing this to you. I can't do anything with you, you aren't ready. Don't try and lie to me and say you are. I know you Izaya, you are strong, but for once let my strength be your own...Let me use it for something of worth."

Izaya's tears soaked into the fabric of Shizuo's shoulder as he pulled himself closer. "Shi-Shizuo." He croaked out. "I love you too." Burying his head more into the blonde's shoulder Izaya cried even more. "I hate being weak. T-That bastard, he-he did this to me."

"I know." Shizuo whispered as rubbing Izaya's back while petting softly at Izaya's hair. "But I will protect you, please let me."

"I am sorry Shizuo." Izaya squeaked.

Surprised Shizuo pulled back slightly to look at the teary eyed informant. "It was not your fault! Don't feel responsible for this! Don't..please." He pulled him back into his chest.

Izaya cried himself to sleep that night, but he wasn't alone. He fell asleep on the chest of his protective boyfriend who never let him go throughout that whole night. Even when Shizuo woke up the only movement he made was to kiss his boyfriend softly on the top of his head.

Suddenly, at one point in the early part of the morning Shizuo was woken up with screaming and thrashing at his arms. Blinking his eyes awake he viewed Izaya, eyes closed obviously having a nightmare as hit struggled and hit at the blonde's arms. Shizuo instinctively pulled Izaya closer to him as he tried to wake the smaller stressed male up. "Izaya, please wake up." After numerous attempts with loud gasp he watched Izaya's eyes open up. Pupils shaking, it nearly took a minute to register that he was at home, in his boyfriend's arms...safe.

"Shi-Shizu-chan?" He brought a hand to his own cheek to feel tears. "Wh-What-"

"You were having a nightmare." Shizuo said worried of his lover's well-being.

"Oh. I was?" Izaya asked as if he didn't know. Though both of them full well knew what the dark haired man had plaque his dreams. Izaya quickly began to wipe his tears away, soon a hand replaced his own holding his cheek gently.

"Yeah. Come here." Shizuo used his other hand to pull him closer to his body. Lightly he brought his lips to his lover's and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Putting his own hands around Shizuo's warm body Izaya cuddled up to the blonde. Trying to fall back into a much needed sleep he buried his head in the blonde's naked chest.

Izaya woke up with the sun bursting through the room onto the duo's bed. Glancing up at his boyfriend he gazed at his still sleeping form. Leaning up slightly he planted a gentle kiss on the brute's jaw then nustled himself under his exposed chin.

_Why had we not stopped fighting sooner? _Izaya thought. _He is literally the best thing that could have happened to me. He is such a sweet guy. Though, my Shizu-Chan will always be Shizu-Chan. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. _Humming to himself Izaya felt his 'pillow' shift from underneath him.

"Oh Izaya your up." Shizuo muttered as sitting up against the headboard.

Smiling Izaya cuddled up against the blonde more. "Yeah." Feeling Shizuo's hands on his side he felt his fingertips graze at his skin making him giggle at the touch.

"What is so funny?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"Ha Ha~ You Shizu-Chan you're tickling me." Izaya laughed as Shizuo's fingers wiggled a bit.

Shizuo smirked. "Oh really?" Purposely Shizuo tickled Izaya playfully. Giggling Izaya twisted this way and that as a reaction to Shizuo's antics. Suddenly Shizuo pulled Izaya up against him and kissed him. "I love your laugh." He smiled for a moment then became serious as he remembered last night. His voice grew soft as he spoke. "Are you ok though Izaya? I was worried about you."

Hugging Shizuo's form Izaya ran his hands through the blonde's locks of hair. "Yea, thank you Shizuo."

The next few days went by like a blur. Shizuo comforted Izaya the best he could, and Izaya never really left his boyfriend's side in fear of giving him worry. With each moment he spent with Shizuo, he felt better about things. Even though the regret of the whole situation with him and Shiki he thought could have been avoided if he deemed wiser, but everything seemed to fall into place and work out. With the skies lightening up, Izaya felt he could be himself again. Though with a certain special day around the corner...Izaya wondered how it would be from the others.

**Authors Note:**

**I shall try to make updates REAL updates now. My goal is once a week, though some stories I may make every two weeks. Sorry Once again for the long delay. Please Review. **

**JokerSmiles:)**


End file.
